theharmonyslasherfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodlines
}} | Air date } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Written by } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Directed by } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:white;" bgcolor=#ff0000 | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous "Bloody Homecoming Part 2" (Season One) | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next "Cold Stone" |} Plot After Brenda's massacre is finally put to an end, Maddie and her family moves to a different state and she is being hospitalized and still in shock of the truth she found out of her family and is determined to know why. Meanwhile, a vicious killer lurks into their new home, causing new terror and havoc. Cast Special Guest Star(s) * Morena Baccarin - June Rose * Ray Romano - Uncle Jerry * Sarah Bolger - Molly Rose * James Fraco - Ezra Wood * Kieron Richardson - Marco Danes Main * Dylan Bruce - Det. Danny Johnson * Gabriella Wilde - Maddie Marks * Merritt Patterson - Quinn Thomas * Mariska Hargitay - Judy Logan * Alexie Gilmore - Jolene Marks * Michaela McManus - Julie Sanders * Julie Benz - Amanda Thomas * Nick Roux - Eddie Logan Supporting * Hayden McFarland - Cody Dean * Asia Argento - Lela Morris * Christopher Redman - Eric Gallos * Blake Woodruff - Blake Edwards * Kaitlyn Dever - Quinn #3 * Aja Bair - Quinn #4 * Alexandria Deberry - Quinn #5 Guest * Brendan Kelly - Noel * Julian Feder - Kyle Marks * Max Ridenour - Edwin Torres * Meghan Andrew - Becca Ross * Christina Westphal - Sharri Ross * Michaella Vu - Sonya Wu * Ryan Barto - Cody James * Tyler Ross - Devon Higgins * Ariel Winter - Colby * Brice Bennett - Austin Logan * Lucas Till - Zach Dean * Jenn Kirk - Sandra Dear * Louisa Proske - Dr. Jennifer Gibbins * Andrey Tarasov - Roderick Stern * Alex Kingston - Jolene Morris * Cody Horn - Deputy Joy Harris * Charlie Tahan - Zeke Logan * Eve Gordon - Nurse Kim * Sarah Drew - Nurse Jill * Phylicia Rashad - Dr. Virginia Ried * Anthony Edwards - Dr. Jonesy Morre * James Denton - Dr. Kent Simmons * Rhys Wakefield - Jimmy * Nathan Gamble - Jamal Jackson * Madison De La Garza - Melody Morrison * Jack Quaid - Jay Carter * Cayden Boyd - Jared Jones * Christie Burke - Patty Wilson * Steve Harris - Det. John Morris * Matt McGorry - Officer Eric Zimmerman * Michael Jace - Officer Joseph Strickland * Robyn Cohen - Roxanne Lloyd * Elizabeth Mitchell - Renee Harding * Grace Van Dien - Lynda Harding * Jade Ramsey - Raquel * Nikita Ramsey - Cameron Body Count * Devon Higgins - Stabbed through the temple * Tonya - Stabbed repeatedly through the chest * Noel - Decapitated * Raquel - Stabbed through the chest * Cameron - Chest ripped open and head smashed against mirror Category:Episode Category:Season 2